Evidence
by RazzDazz
Summary: “I can’t protect her either,” I replied with a sigh. “My world’s a maze of complexities than yours.” I frowned as I thought of Haruhi Fujioka. She was working on a case that involved the king of crimes. KASANODA / HARUHI


**A/N: Dear Readers, this is my fourth Kasanoda fanfic. This story was written for a magazine but I thought it better as a Kasanoda flick instead. It is based on all three stories previously written. There are a few chars mentioned here from previous stories making their appearances again and a few new chars. This is a thriller, something that I truly wanted to write based on 'Her Protector.' It's Post Ouran, OOC with new OCs, different scenario and a subjective ending. As always, thank you for reviewing and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**Evidence**

I evaded both the law and the unlawful. I couldn't go any place established or otherwise to lay low. Cops covered the upper grounds, while mobs jammed the underground. I was trapped and filled with constant paranoia. I hadn't had a good night's sleep. I had not called anyone or purchased anything for security reasons. I lived in the shadows, with rats and cockroaches in the sewers. I ate what was left in the trash for survival. I had been like this for two weeks.

I slapped my grimy hand on my dusty forehead. The evidence… where was it? I remembered where it was. I sighed in relief, the evidence was safe. I remembered bitterly how it came to me and cost my best second commander, a burly mean looking man named Etsu Saito his life. He had previously killed the hired killer who was about to carry out his dastardly deed. The killer had been carrying the briefcase and he told me the evidence was in it. He asked me to pick him up at the bus station, uptown.

He was carrying a black leather case and he looked harried. As he was opening the door to the passenger seat, two men stopped him. He threw the briefcase at me, yelling, "Don't let them have this!"

One of the men took out a gun and shot him point blank. The other tried to enter my car. Immediately, I slammed my foot on the accelerator and sped off. The man fell hard onto the pavement. I noticed that he had a mark on his right wrist which I recognised with shock. The yakuza faction from which he came from was a faction that I knew since my childhood. I frowned as I thought of Haruhi Fujioka. She was working on a case that involved the king of crimes.

I stopped at a deserted construction site and peeked inside the briefcase. I narrowed my eyes in acceptance. No wonder they were hell bent on finding and doing her away. The evidence she had gathered was enough to get her killed. Several attempts were made on her life. But, those attempts were foiled by the princes charming. Now, the yakuzas were putting much pressure on them as well. So much so, Kyoya Ootori contacted me in secret with the number only he had and used for emergencies.

"Police protection was a failure," Ootori asked in a low tone. "We need your help."

"I can't protect her either," I replied with a sigh. "My world's a maze of complexities than yours."

"I'm sure you'd find a way." He retorted coolly.

"I have." I replied with finality.

"Settle it." He said in a brief clipped tone and the line went dead, ending our conversation.

Now, as I hid from their watchful eyes, I solemnly vowed to resolve this. Taking a deep breath, I began my countdown with foes foreseen. I executed my plans incognito. I rounded one of the factions with the same mark on his right wrist and left a message for him to deliver to his boss that said, "Meet me at 11pm at the old amusement park downtown."

The park was in dire need of repair. The only thing I found a little sturdy was the carousel. I sat on one of the wooden horses, eyeing the park's gate with bloodshot eyes. Two cars entered with headlights off. Out came eight men from the cars with the head honcho. I knew the head and he knew me. We knew each other by reputation. But, we would never address each other especially in deadly confrontations. It was one of the codes of our world that we had to abide.

"You're very difficult to find," He commented disdainfully, flipping his unfinished cigar to the ground. "Where's the evidence? He growled, his hand drawing out a pistol.

He stepped forward and there was a loud sharp crack under his feet. He looked down at the rotting wooded board and stepped off to retrace solid ground.

"Very clever of you to meet here," He snarled.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Old places are good booby traps."

He looked edgy and irritated, "Where's the evidence?"

I slid off the wooden horse but did not leave the carousel. I held on to the wooden horse's neck for support. I wasn't feeling good.

He looked furiously at me, "I've enough of your charades." He signaled to his men and they aimed their guns at me.

"Ai-ya-yai," I smiled sardonically, "I actually don't have it with me." I narrowed my eyes at them, "I do have something else though…"

All they heard were whizzing and piercing sounds and the shocked, choked sounds coming from his henchmen. A 'shuriken' sliced a hand off of one man, another embedded in the jugular, the third shuriken found its mark at the groin of one man. Another two 'kunais' separated and penetrated their targets, one hit at the heart of the man at the left of the head honcho and the other found its mark in the left eye of his partner behind him.

The last 'kunai' struck the base of the neck of the second last henchman. The flash of silver of a katana had the last man's head flying from his shoulder, his blood sprayed on the head honcho's face. The head honcho trembled at the sight of his men's limp, dead bodies. The reputation of the man in front of him preceded him and was authentic. His 'ghosts' were deadly, fast and without flaws. He shuddered to think what the man in front of him would do to him.

"Do you know what would happen to you?" He scoffed suddenly feeling brave knowing that the man in front of him would be in deeper trouble than he.

I stared at him with the look of a man on the edge. "I know. I'm looking forward to it." I curled my upper lip in a feral manner, "I also know what would happen to you if you don't disappear."

He blanched and gulp in fear. He looked around, my men were still invisible. I chuckled, "How slow."

He spun to run, but I bellowed at him, "Not before you deliver a message to your boss." He gasped and I gave him a half smile that didn't reach my eyes, "Tell him this. The White Byakko descends upon the Black Seirryu. That's all."

"You're mad!" He screamed at me.

"I guess I am," I stared at him with unblinking eyes, "If you want to die, don't choose a coward's way out. Also bring this briefcase to your boss." I threw the briefcase and it dropped right next to his feet.

His eyes widened in dread as the words made sense to his feeble mind. This man knew what he'd do before he even did it. He wanted to disappear somewhere in the Americas and would deliver the message via courier and then commit suicide. He nodded, "Good luck." It was enough. Those two words were an indication that we would never meet again. He took the briefcase then turned without looking back and he walked lifelessly into the night.

My men appeared by my side. Itou, Tetsuya and Yuza stared with horrific eyes at my appalling condition. I sat on the wooden steps, tiredly. My head was pounding and spinning. I was feeling blue and I was sure they saw the green tinge on my face. I felt sick. I was sick.

Tetsuya immediately came to my side. "I hate your guts, Aniki!"

"Waka, you're not a kid to go running and putting us all in constant fear for your life." Itou scolded me.

"No news," Tetsuya's forehead creased in frustration. "Nothing until you called me early in the morning with your barmy request."

Itou looked around at the deserted, silent park. "We'd better move. This place will soon be crawling with cops and of course by our kind too."

Yuza kicked the headless body then looked at me expressionless. "We've a war in our hands."

I held a dirty, tired and shaky hand up, "No war." I shook my head when Yuza was about to protest, "I made certain that I alone will face him. It was meant to be that way."

They didn't argue as they knew it was another one of the laws of the underworld. If a lord were to challenge another, their factions would be left out of the fight as should be. It was the fight between leaders and not their subordinates. The winner would take over the loser's factions. Any intrusions from either party would be met with a slow and agonising death at the hands of one the generals of the Dragon King, the chief of all crime lords. By tomorrow morning everyone would know what went down here and who made waves to disrupt the core of the organization.

I didn't want it to be like this. But it couldn't be helped. Whatever ways I'd laid in my mind, the outcome remained the same. It was inevitable that I face this adversity alone. I didn't want to lose another 'nakama' at the hands of those I'd grown up with during my childhood. I knew them best, as they knew me. It was for the best. I winced in pain. I was feeling out of sorts. Something was bothering my digestive organ.

I turned at Tetsuya and said in a croaky voice, "Bring me home…" And I fainted in his arms.

_Somewhere in the post office…_

Kyoya inserted the key into a locker number 123, turned it and opened the locker door. Inside was an A4 sized brown envelope. He didn't need to check its contents. He received a folder sized package from UPS a day ago. In it contained a key and location of the post office. It was from Fujio Tominaga, the younger cousin brother to Toshio Fukunaga, the up and rising Sumo wrestler.

Takeda Harada requested for Toshio's help on this matter and since they were friends, he agreed but with a condition. The beer and food after their match no matter who the winner was would be on Harada. Harada agreed.

Kyoya took it out, placed it into his briefcase and closed the locker and gave the key to the postmaster. He was accompanied by a few bodyguards to his bullet proof limousine. He entered and passed the envelope to Tamaki Suou who would than pass it to Haruhi. They were silent as the limousine sped off. Each was thinking about a dark prince who would soon be fighting a lone war against many and they couldn't do anything to help him.

_Elsewhere in a dimmed room in a hot spring inn…_

Junpei Yuzuryu bowed his head onto the floor as he swallowed in fear after relaying the White Byakko's message. The man before him was his boss, Black Seirryu. If the White Byakko was fearsome than this man was the epitome of death. His persona reeked of darkness akin to those who immersed in death and destruction.

"The White Byakko issued me a challenge," He smiled, his yellowed teeth could be seen and his smile had sent chills down Junpei's spine. "How interesting…"

He glanced at Junpei who was shivering in fear. "You say he let you go." He nodded in understanding, "You're a coward after all." A silver metal thread slicing the air like lightning slashing Junpei's body. "You've failed to kill your target. You've failed to retrieve the incriminating documents." He spoke softly at a shocked Junpei, "Only cowards listen to another leader's advice. It would've been better for you to commit hara-kiri."

Blood spurted from Junpei's mouth while his body slid and separated in half to the ground in a bloodied mass. One thought flashed his mind before his eyes glazed over, "Noble White Byakko…"

The Black Seirryu spat on the dead body as he stood up, his eyes glittered in anticipation. Of course, it wasn't his position that the White Byakko was after. He was his equal after all. It was something else. His eyes shifted to the briefcase. He knew without looking what it contained. It was the money from the client to extinguish Haruhi Fujioka from the face of this earth. The contract was still on. He'd have to see to it himself. What a bother! You couldn't get excellent help these days. Yakuzas today weren't half as good as they once were.

He loved life and loved taking them. Yes, it would be his pleasure to kill Fujioka-san. What would the White Byakko do then? It was something he'd love to experience. He felt sexually excited all of a sudden at the thought of The White Byakko. It was something deeper, darker… Come to me, my friend. If you so wish it… I would welcome you even in hell!


End file.
